Talk:Ben Tennyson (Classic)
If ANYONE even TRIES to put false Ben/Gwen text on ANY page, that contains MATURE content or themes, I'll get REALLY mad. I mean it. And the worst part is, they don't even leave an IP address or get an account so we can politely tell them so! Ectonurite 00:40, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Image in the infobox I think it would be better if we put the original 10-year Ben in the infobox, rather than the Alien Force Ben. Most of the fans who wisit this wiki have watched the original series, but haven't watched the Alien Force series, so when they visit this page, and when they see a different Ben, they think that they visited a wrong page. Oh, and another thing. The infobox color is green, which realy is not going great with the background being that dark, if the infobox color was black, it would be so cooler. I alredy made this changes by my own, but User:Zakkoroen reverted them, so I must ask the community what do they think of this suggestions. Dekac 09:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) PS: I made the same change for Gwen, but it was reverted as well. Dekac 09:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) a while back i had the picture of both original ben and current ben, but someone changed it. Peter 10 06:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Kirby I added Ben's middle name. If you dont think his middle name is Kirby, I'll point you towards where series writer Dwayne McDuffie said it. And you can tell me if I misunderstood. 18:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I think it would be a good idea to begin Featuring some important pages (Featured Articles).We could use the plumber's badge as a featured article's sign. (P.S:i aint one of those who trash this wikia,i put some useful info in it from time to time) More Ben\Gwen crap! Some keeps putting that Ben Marries Gwen in the future! I'm getting tired of erasing that every other day! User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 06:54, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I totally agree with you! I am soooo getting, tired of that, who ever is doing that, STOP!--HallieryElizabeth 04:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Lock this page Almost everyday,someone comes and puts that Ben marries Gwen,this page needs to be locked until new AF episodes come out. User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 02:21, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey Everyone! I found the Bwen guy!:http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User:75.84.97.72 Ben10coolstuff Ben10coolstuff just spam the page but my undo did nothing,can any one else doit and check if it work for you?Linkdarkside 19:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Ben need a big bio. both Kevin and Gwen pages have big bio ,someone should make one for Ben,rather than small character description.--Linkdarkside 23:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, right now the page seems to be talking more about the series than talking about the character. I also think the "Love interests" section could be expanded to a general "Relationships" so sub-sections about his relationship with Gwen and Kevin could be added. --Yuidirnt the fan! 23:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Started working on the page. I removed the Live-action section as it was only general info about the movies, and started rewriting the section about the original series, but I'd love some help on it as I'm afraid that if I write it all myself I'll just go too much into detail. --Yuidirnt the fan! 00:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ben's Anodite heritage If Charmcaster's plan was to succeed in A Change of Face, Ben, like Gwen, must have the potential to use the powers of his Anodite heritage. If this is true we can assume, because of the Omnitrix, he doesn't realize this. Comments? Ztyran 05:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Possibly. Yeah. I agree with this. Sting! TenRyuoh! 07:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I think in the Gwen 10 time line, Ben would have developed magic instead of Gwen. Peter 10 05:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Who knows,maybe. Sting! TenRyuoh! 06:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Why half or more of Ben's trivia is deleted? Also i think part of his bio is cut too but i am not sure. --Number-Guy 19:20, May 7, 2010 (UTC) i believe i undo it ,i also semi protect it for 2 weeks,only user names will be able to edit it.--Linkdarkside 20:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC) For all PPV results for WWE wrestling go to Zach's Wrestling.wikia.com,Or RKO.wikia .com Hello kinda new here but I noticed that in Monster Weather Ben displayed musical abillity (he defeated S.A.M. by playing a fine tuned guitar quite expertly) and athletic abillity (he surfed down S.A.M.'s back on a guitar) might be good for the trivia yes. Un-related to above/\ I Changed the trivia section a bit, removed the Anodite speculation, most everything else was grammar related, i also grouped the trivia according to series. Enjoy(no user name) Grammar I noticed that a lot of the grammar on many of the articles is bad. I am taking the time to go through many articles and fix this error. Ltearth 15:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC)